User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an author-Hiatus Edition: Weiss Shnee
Hello and welcome to another author analysis, volume 2 edition. It takes a lot to impress her, she has no problems confronting people if needed. She’s the heir and princess apparent and already received several nicknames by her piers such as “Ice Queen” and “Snow Angel” I’m referring of course to Weiss Schnee. You can find my previous analysis after volume 1 HERE Weiss hasn’t been getting the love others in her quartet received in terms of character development but nonetheless, we did get a small glimpse into her family life on 2 occasions in volume 2. So let’s analyze the Ice queen. Personality Weiss remains the one who will say out loud what others only think. Despite her abruptness, she is the glue of RWBY and proves it once again when she pushes Blake out of her shell and makes her admit her worries to the team for the second volume in a row. All her quirks and annoying habits derives from her upbringing as royalty but despite being raised with a silver spoon in her mouth, you can see the need to better herself and show that she is not only a last name but a person in her own right. She even tries a pun or two in the volume. This volume has shown us new sides to her personality, a lack of confidence when she has to deal with her family. In episode 3 – A Minor Hiccup. You see her forcing a smile and being generally uneasy when she calls the Schnee operator. We also learn later in episode 10 – Mountain Glenn that she does not like the way her father conducts business and regards her ancestry and their ideals in much higher regards. Fighting Ability Weiss and Myrtenaster remain more effective in a support role where she can enhance the abilities of other team members. Her only solo battle of volume 2 did not end well. Her versatility almost guarantees that with a little training, she should be able to get much better in one on one combat. When she is with the team on the other hand, her abilities shine brightly because she is implicated in almost every move they make. The Paladin in episode 4 is a prime example of her efficiency. Yang would never have been able to punch it if she and Ruby hadn’t slowed it down some. Volume 2 notable appearances As with Ruby, she has appeared in most episodes but some are more notable than others. Episode 3- A minor Hiccup Weiss seems taken by the cool ways of Neptune. We discover that she is not comfortable with her family and that she has a sister named Winter. Episode 4- Painting the town She makes a pun! Okay, it’s really bad, but it shows her attempt to better herself and shows yet another side of her personality. This also shows that she feels secure around the team. Episode 6 – Burning the Candle She breaks Jaune’s heart, awww! Episode 9 – Search and Destroy. We learn that she does not agree with the direction her father has taken the Schnee Company. Episode 11 – No brakes. Her defeat at the hands of the White Fang lieutenant shows her limitation in one on one combat. Plot She’s been mainly used in the romantic side of volume 2 with Jaune and Neptune. She was the exposition master when it came to the CCT tower plot and finally there’s the volume 2 finale with her fight with the White fang Lieutenant. Not much else I’m afraid. BUT I believe there were hints in volume 2 of what is to come in Volume 3 as you’ll see in my speculation Saturday. I believe she’ll have a bigger role in V3. Category:Blog posts